Clash of the Demonic Warriors: Echo Uchiha vs. Minkai Zokatakei
The Pub "I knowed if I haz too much!!! Whoare YOU to say I'm too drunk?? I is conpleeeeee.." Minkai slurred, falling over. "I mend ta do that!" Minkai said, horribly drunk. "C'mon! I'll take anybody on! Was'up, ya'all scared?" Minkai said, taunting everybody at the pub. A young dark haired ninja walked into the pub, completely expressionless. He walked over to the bar, staring the bartender down. "You know what I'm here for." The man tending the bar ran as fast as he could, knowing good and well what the young ninja wanted. But it was too late, the ninja, Echo Uchiha, had already scanned every corner of his mind and had the exact information he wanted. Echo stabbed the bartender in the back of the neck, twisting his blade, the Soul Eater, to give him the most pain possible before his inevitable death. He paid no attention to Minkai and prepared to leave the wretched establishment. A large blast of energy flew past Echo, destroying the wall next to him. "hey, that guy served some good beer. What's the big idea?" Minkai said, starting to recover. "That business is of no concern to you. And watch what you blast, I don't feel like making two hits tonight." Said Echo, still turned away from Minkai. "Well, aren't we a cocky little bastard!" Minkai said, removing Soul Edge from his back. "If you think you are that powerful then bring it!" Minkai said, walking over to the exit. Echo sighed. "Fine, I said I didn't want to make two hits, not that wasn't prepared to." Echo's body began to flicker. "Besides, it will be a pleasure to rid the world of your intoxicated breath." One of the customers there was Seireitou Hyuga watching the fight. "This should be epic" said seireitou in a hushed tone. "It seems everybody does..." Minkai said under his breath. "I will not die. Not here." Minkai said, and he appeared outside of the pub, ready to fight. Seireitou jumped ontop of the roof, waiting for the ensuring conflict. Echo appeared before Minkai, still under a constant flicker. "Let's begin." The Battle Begins Minkai stabbed the ground with Soul Edge. "Hanasuko" Minkai said, and the ground split, flames shooting out of the gap, incineraing Echo. A Shadow Clone dissappeared under the intense heat, explaining Echo's flickering. Echo vanished and appeared behind Minkai. "Chaotic Nerve!" Echo's Demon Sharingan began to glow brilliantly until Minkai lost all control of his nervous system. Suddenly, Minkai's jaw dropped as he lost all control of his mouth. "There's no point in fighting it. Your brain no longer knows how to keep your mouth functioning. You will no longer be able to speak or even raise your tongue. No speech, no jutsu." Echo raised his blade into the air, prepared to strike. Minkai's body fell into a lifeless heap. Minkai stopped breathing... Awakening "Now....." A voice called. "I shall re-awaken. I shall reak havoc across the lands. I will bring fear into the hearts of men. I will show the world...... " the voice paused. " Their greatest..... NIGHTMARE!!" Inferno screamed as Minkai's body became enveloped in a wall of dark yellow chakra. Minkai's armor changed to an Azure color. Minkai's right arm became mutated. "You, who dares stand against me...." Nightmare said. "Die!" Nightmare released a large surge of yellow chakra, destroying buildings. Nightmare vs. Echo Echo stared at Nightmare, not any more interested in the battle as he had been before. "You are truly a fool. What kind of man goes around getting drunk evervyday, and when he is asleep he is bound under the will of this pathetic creature? Have you no self-control? Fine. Prepare yourself, for I'm about to show you the true power of someone worthy to wield the darkness of hell." Echo's blade began to radiate with hellsih energy as he glared at Nightmare in disgust, extremely evident that he shared no compassion towards the beast in front of him. He pointed his katana towards the ground, causing it to convulge in raw power. "Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted as seemingly nothing appeared. But strangely, a cold, hanus presence, almost a breath, was felt among the air around them. Seireitou thought to himself, "Well, besides the drinking thing, id say he's like Gaara". He continued to watch the fight. Nightmare looked at Echo. "Your soul... it radiates with darkness.." Nightmare said in pleasure. "That darkness... is not youur own. You have no power without me! Echo Uchiha, I know of your demonic powers, and they shall become mine once again!" Nightmare said with malice. "First Circle - Limbo!" Nighmare said as a dark ring surrounded Echo. Echo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Slave, awaken." Nightmare's blade was pinned down by an invisible object and Soul Edge's eye began to close, it was being sealed! Echo slammed his fist on the ground as Nightmare's hellish jutsu spiraled around him until he absorbed it completely. "You may be hell, but I command every aspect of you, for I am the true heir of hell itself." His eyes glew with Nightmare's power until the energy converted into his own. "You are just another pawn in my game! You are not the heir of hell! Hell is my domain, and I will not let a mere mortal stand in my way!" Nightmare exclaimed. "You. Minkai. All pawns in my game!" Nighmare said as he put his sword in the air. "Shouton Release!" Nightmare said as he shot out black crystals in every direction. "You have no choice in the matter, the blood has already been paid, I own you." Echo absorbed the dark energy of the crystals and sliced through the regular ones left. "All you're doing is giving me more power." Echo raised his hand as the slave continued to drain the blade, sealing it more and more. Nightmare began to stumble as he was being transformed into Minkai again. Nightmare roared and put Soul Edge in the air. The demonic energy around the area started to gather around it. Within minutes he had absorbed all the energy. Soul Edge glowed with power. Nightmare stabbed Echo, Knocking him to the ground. Nightmare put his hand in the air, ready to rip Echo's soul out. "Die, usless pawn!" Nightmare said as his hand came down. The moment Nightmare's blade came in contact with Echo he repulsed it with his own demonic energy, cancelling out any impalement. He stood up. "I belong to no one, and you are nothing but a useless tool of destruction, only wielded by bigger fools than you." Echo drew his blade and began to repeatedly stab Nightmare in his vital organs, greatly resembling the Gentle Fist Taijutsu. Nightmare dropped to his knees on the brink of death to be greeted with a mighty uppercut from Echo. "Like I said, you're useless." "Nightmare gave Echo a maliceful look "Ahh, you mean the ritual mother performed. A mere card trick compared to my true power. You borrow power from Hell, where as I control hell. Do you not see the difference between us?" Nightmare suddenly became agrivated. "The damn Drunkard Minkai Zokatakei. He seeks power. Power to overcome the fear of loss. You, Echo Uchiha, you seek power for yur own selfish reasons. You have no desire to protect what is yours. You have nohing to protect." Nightmare just stood there, staring at Echo. Seireitou sighed, "Both Minkai and Echo dont understand. Power comes in time of need, not desire. Thats why neither Echo nor Minkai can ever hope to surpass me or Hikaru, no matter what may appear on the outside." said seireitou as he watched the fight. Echo almost laughed. "'Borrow' it? I own it. There is a huge difference. as for why I fight, it has nothing to do with you or anyone. Like I said, I fight to preserve what I deem right. Whether it be protecting or destroying others. And what are you but an incarnation of selfishness? I will always be better than those who try to judge me, simply because they judge me on foolish incantations. They attempt to undermine me so that they do not have to deal with their own flaws. I find it utterly pathetic." He looked over at Seireitou and shook his head. What a fool, his friends can protect themselves, he's just selling a bunch of lies, and for that, among other reasons, he will always be a loser. "This useless talk bores me!" Nightmare said as he put Soul Edge out in front of him and released a large amount of energy, knocking Echo to the ground. Nightmare lifted his sword for the final blow, but suddenly fell. "Damn! What are these Damn memeories??!''Nightmare thought. Nightmare looked at Echo. "Ech..o " Minkai's voice called out. Nightmare yelled in frustration, struggling to gain control. Echo sighed. "Minkai, if that's you, come out and show me that you're worthy of challenging me. Don't let this stupid creature control you. Prove that you are ''its master, and that you don't need it to fight your battles." Echo's eyes flared. "Show me that you are indeed worthy of your power." "He has no power.. without me.. he is nothing. Yet he seeks power anyway. A foolish soul" Nightmare managed. Nightmare fell again and continyed his yelling. "These damn memories!!" Nightmare yelled. "True power cannot be found. True power.. coms from within. Stop worrying. As long as your alive, so will I. I will always be with you, Minkai." a voice said in his head. "Mother.." Minkai's voice said. "Mother.. I have that power. I always have. Echo.." Minkai said, still struggling. " You can't find power by obtaining it. Echo.. I found that power. Power that far outranks yours. Echo.. you will lose this fight.." Minkai said, forcing a smile. Seireitou thought to himself, "Friends can protect themselves?, Echo... you still dont get it, do you?". "There, keep fighting." Echo glared. "I need you to be awake when I punish you." Nightmare stabbed Soul Edge into the ground. "I am awake. I am.." Minkai let go of Soul Edge. "I am.. Minkai Zokatkei! " First circle- Limbo." Minkai said. a dark circle appeared around Soul Edge "You idiot! You cannot fight without me! You are nohing!" Soul Edge said telepathicly. "I can." Minkai said as soul Edge was engulfed in black flame and was transported to Limbo temporalily. "Now Echo.. "Minkai said, still wounded. "let's begin" Two Powers "Excellent. Your move." Minkai's Geass began to glow. "Don't take me lightly." Echo's Demon Sharingan shone brilliantly as well. "That's for you to decide."